Ciara
'Princess Ciara Sierra "Ciara" van D'eposino '''is one of the main characters of the Chix Club. She's one of the princesses of Elementia and the guardian fairy of the element Earth. She first appeared in ''Season 1, Chapter 1: Happy New Year? and was the first fairy to be introduced and the club's unofficial leader. Moreover she shares her room at Alfea with Ginger. She's the younger sister of Marvin, Odette, Sarah and Faith. Personality Ciara is a very clumsy person however believable in herself and condfindent, but still very kind. She often tries to act cool and funny in classes however this brought her a bunch of detentions. She is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Ciara loves fashion and dreams of having her own fashion line, even though she loves fashion she can concentrate better on what's important and is more cautious than Ginger. History Princess Ciara Sierra van D'eposino - or Ciara for short - was traditionally born to Queen Teresa and King George on July 18, the day of the element of Earth, on Emodus, the second moon of Elementia where all members of the elementian royal family using the power of the Element earth were born. Ciara grew up with her 5 siblings Marvin, Odette, Sarah, Faith and Kathie in the royal palace, taught all the royal rules, of Elementia. When she turned 16 she joined Alfea and along with Ginger, Alina, Ashia and Fabia founded the Chix Club. After attending Alfea she dropped more than one brick which brought her the one or other detention. Synopsis |-|Season 1= After earning Believix the Chix except Irice finished their training at Alfea to become full-fleged Fairies but their life as fairies has just begun: The world is in big danger as Luxa, a cruel and evil witch, tries to conquer the Magic Dimension again. Ciara returns on Mrs. Erana's wish back to Alfea, the Chix try to stop Luxa but no one has a single clue how to do that until Erana mentions that the Winx once fought Luxa. However only three of them are still alive and no one knows where they are. When debatting in there room all Chix agree that it's not worth searching them if no one knows where they are but Ciara wants to take a try. As no one even tries to search them Ciara leaves their dorm huffily and goes into the forrest surrounding Alfea where she finds Flora who tells them that they need to earn Goddix. Ciara shows great courage as she protects all her friends alone by showing how skilled she is with the manipulation and use of Earth attacks. Later Erana is informed about the fact that Luxa might be somewhere in Magix and she splits the fairies into six troups each lead by one Chix. As Luxa sees that she kidnapps Ciara's troup and turns their apperance into monsters. Ciara can calm down the fairies and convince them that inner beauty is much more important with that she impressed Aphrodite and was granted the power of Goddix. She was found by Irice's group afterwards who worried where Ciara's group was. After Ginger got kidnapped by Luxa and no one finds any hint where they could be Ciara is really worried and doesn't stop searching for Ginger. She later receives a magical message by Ginger through which they find her and can save her life in the last moment. In the final battle against Luxa, Ciara along with Fabia, Ashia and Irice take care of the monsters while Alina and Ginger fight Luxa. She's later shown to help Ginger with her hair and clothes to prepare her for the funeral of Evelyn. |-|Season 2= Coming soon... Appearances (20/20) Season 1 (20/20) *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13 *Chapter 14 *Chapter 15 *Chapter 16 *Chapter 17 *Chapter 18 *Chapter 19 *Chapter 20 Navigation Category:Fairy Category:Chix Category:Ciara Category:Major Character Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Potestatem Category:Royal Characters Category:Believix Category:Goddix Category:Darix Category:Venix Category:Incantix Category:Allies